A mixed-reality system refers to a system that produces any type of experience that includes virtual content. Such an experience encompasses augmented reality (AR) experiences, augmented virtuality (AV) experiences, and completely virtual experiences. An augmented reality experience adds virtual objects of any kind to a representation of a real world. An augmented virtuality experience adds representations of real objects to an otherwise virtual world. A virtual experience provides a completely immersive virtual world with which a user may interact.
In some cases, a mixed-reality system produces its experience using a head-mounted display (HMD) in cooperation with one or more controllers. For example, the user may manipulate a controller with his or her hand in the course of playing a game. The HMD detects the pose of the user's hand at each moment, and controls the game based on the detected pose.
The technical literature describes different solutions for determining the pose of a controller within an environment. Each such solution has its respective technical limitations, and no single solution is fully satisfactory.